


Imprisoned

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: skyfire, character: starscream, genre: drama, smut: sticky, verse: g1, warning: non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream takes Skyfire prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Starscream/Skyfire
> 
>  **Warnings:** Non-Con, Bondage, Kidnapping  
>  **Notes:** Sooo~… there was [this picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me0mf6kBDS1rfg32xo1_500.jpg) and Ebonykain of tumblr said, [“mmmm.. now I am craving me some Skyfire/Starscream prisoner-guard-not-as-dub-con-as-Starscream-thinks-because-this-is-exactly-what-Skyfire-was-trying-to-make-happen-when-he-let-himself-get-caught…. I make no excuses for my brain. It’s a strange, strange place”](http://ebonykain.tumblr.com/post/36509496497/mmmm-now-i-am-craving-me-some-skyfire-starscream). And I thought, _Yessss_ , showed Masq -who enabled me- and copy/pasted the comment to a doc, and now we have inspired fic. ^_^ Enjoy!

Starscream paced back and forth in a short line, helm twisting each time he turned so his optics never left his prisoner. He’d been waiting for this chance, planning carefully, waiting and watching through skirmish after skirmish for _just_ the right moment. It was a point of contention between himself and Megatron. Starscream plotted, thought, considered that sometimes brute force was not better than underhanded finesse.

He would be tempted to gloat for the success of his ‘weak and pathetic’ strategies, but there was no fragging way Starscream would get away with being alone with Skyfire without being accused of treason.

It _was_ treason. In a way. It was also criminal and wrong, and a last desperate attempt to take what he’d always wanted, never managed to get, and was going quickly insane without.

Starscream could admit that he’d probably cracked. The notion that kidnapping and raping his old friend-come-bitter enemy would fix _anything_ inside him was about as crazy as a mech could get.

Not that that would stop him, because Starscream knew he was at the end of a very frayed rope and his grip was slipping more every instant-

And why the frag wasn’t Skyfire _awake_ yet?!

Starscream hissed, but he stilled the intent to strike as Skyfire groaned softly, joints tensing as he finally regained consciousness. Starscream relaxed his fist and lowered his arm, taking a step back. “About time you woke.”

Skyfire’s optics blinked open, dim and unfocused at first. He looked around, tugged at his chains, but continued to ignore Starscream. Starscream clenched his fists, wingtips beginning to vibrate in irritation.

“Skyfire!” he snapped.

Skyfire looked up at Starscream, moving slowly, insolence in the bland gaze he gave his captor.

Starscream stood equally as silent, seething, then forced himself to calm. He had plans and he would hold to them. “You should take this a little more seriously, dear Skyfire. I’m a murderous Decepticon now, not the little turbopuppy that was happy to trail after your wings.”

“I’ve never said either of those things, and we both know you never trailed after me.”

Starscream snorted, then glared as Skyfire’s optics traveled around the cavern again. “You can’t escape.” He was ignored as Skyfire began systematically testing the chains that bound him to the cavern’s wall and floor. He _couldn’t_ get free. Starscream had anchored them deep in the walls, and he certainly did know enough about Skyfire’s strength, size, and how the mech could use that to leverage his way free. The chain lengths had been carefully chosen with all that in mind as well. Skyfire was going nowhere until Starscream allowed him to.

And he _hated_ being ignored!

Starscream snarled and crossed the short distance to Skyfire, gripping his chin and forcing him to _look_ at him. “Do not. Ignore. Me.”

Skyfire’s mouth twisted into a smirk that Starscream hadn’t even known he was capable of forming. “Primus forbid.”

Starscream struck out, fist catching Skyfire’s cheek and slamming his helm back into the cavern wall. He wasn’t sure which of them was more surprised, but Skyfire recovered first.

“I see Megatron’s mentored you well.”

Starscream stood over Skyfire, fists clenched, shaking, wings high and arched back, affront and fury in every line of his body. “I am _nothing_ like _him_! He’s a fool! He couldn’t have captured you! He couldn’t have managed to arrange it so that you were separated from the others and taken unnoticed from the battle! _I_ did that! That moron is so busy obsessing over Prime that he can’t even bring us a single victory over those idiotic, do-good Autobots!”

“And what, pray tell, is this… drive you have that led to my imprisonment here today?”

For a moment, Starscream hated Skyfire. It burned black and cold and filled him until he could see nothing but darkness. He didn’t want or need his own obsession pointed out. He was quite well aware of the hypocrisy, but unlike Megatron, _he_ was trying to purge it. It took him a moment to calm, but then he realized he could use Skyfire’s words. “Shall I show you how obsessed I am?” Skyfire’s optics widened at the sudden purr. “Are you so eager to meet your fate?”

Starscream let the questions sink in, then reached back out to Skyfire. He cupped Skyfire’s face, thumb soothing over the spot he’d punched, then allowed his hand to caress downward. He tightened his hold when he reached Skyfire’s neck, but only for a moment, just enough to be a reminder, then moved further down.

His systems hummed with the beginning of arousal. How long had he wanted to touch Skyfire this way? Too long, he answered himself. Then worse, the hope that had flared so brightly when he’d found his long lost friend had been ruthlessly torn from him, crushed, beaten away by the very mech he had trusted, adored above all others.

“What are you doing?” Skyfire croaked as Starscream’s fingers teased along the edge of his canopy.

“Everything I’ve always wanted to.”

“You can’t-”

“Oh, but I can.” Starscream stepped closer, easing himself down so he half knelt over Skyfire’s legs. He looked up into wide, blue optics and crushed the tiny voice that said he should not be doing this. “I am.”

Skyfire’s mouth worked silently as Starscream touched him everywhere. At first it was just touch, possession, staking a claim. ‘Look what I can do, and you can’t stop me.’ Then he noticed that Skyfire seemed to be warming up. It was only a degree, maybe two. Starscream hadn’t been monitoring him so he couldn’t be sure. It did, however, change his tactics. He _was_ just going to take, but how much better would it be to make Skyfire want him too?

“Don’t do this to us,” Skyfire whispered.

Starscream pressed in closer to lick his neck. “There is no ‘us’.”

“This is wrong.”

Starscream let his teeth scrape over Skyfire’s main energon line. “It is,” he agreed, but he could feel the distinct warmth from Skyfire’s body now, his own matching it. He _needed_ to do this. To move on. To finally put their past to rest.

A thrill of nervousness rushed through Starscream’s spark as he groped at the large cover to Skyfire’s array, but he pushed the emotion aside. He had nothing to be nervous about. He wasn’t trying to please Skyfire. Not really. Not more than it took to get what he wanted without brutality. This was about him. It was barely even about pleasure. It just needed to be done.

Starscream grinned, pressing closer against Skyfire, mouth trailing up, free hand pulling Skyfire’s helm down into a kiss. Starscream kept it soft, teasing. He watched Skyfire through barely open optics.

“It can be good for you,” Starscream whispered, letting their lips brush as he spoke. Skyfire’s vents were cycling faster, his optics squeezed shut. “Open for me.” His finger traced the seam of Skyfire’s interface panel, pushing just enough to be insistent. “I know you want me.” He could feel how hot Skyfire was, how he trembled, tense and resisting.

“Not like this.”

Starscream nuzzled his way under Skyfire’s chin, nipping and kissing, sucking on the thick cables. “Should I be cruel? Would it make your inevitable surrender easier for you to bear?”

“You are cruel.” Skyfire gasped, breath hissing back out through his teeth. His body went rigid with the echoing _click_ of his panel retracting.

Starscream purred, hand shifting instantly to the pressurized spike as it pushed up between them. “You have no idea.” He stroked Skyfire’s spike with slow, squeezing pulls from base to just below the head. Primus, that was going to be a good stretch! “But so are you. Denying me for so long.”

“Star!” Skyfire’s voice glitched static, and this time when Starscream pushed up into a kiss it was returned. Hot and desperate met his possessive and burning, and the world _shifted_.

Starscream’s panel slid away as need clutched tight in his belly. He moaned into Skyfire’s mouth, determined not to release the kiss. No more words. There wasn’t a single thing they could say now anyway. He moved, kneeling so his shins braced over Skyfire’s thighs, his legs spread wide. Skyfire gasped out what might have been Starscream name, or maybe a curse, as Starscream guided his spike to his valve.

Starscream rocked his hips, lubricant slicking his fingers and the end of Skyfire’s spike before he slowly began to sink down. He bit Skyfire’s lower lip, other hand still clamped tight to the back of his neck. Skyfire growled, the sound and slight thrust rocketing lust through Starscream. He moved his hands, clinging to Skyfire’s shoulders for balance as he lifted and dropped his weight, impaled a little more each time.

Skyfire’s helm fell back against the stone wall of the cavern, vents roaring for cooling air. Starscream watched Skyfire, enjoying the obvious strain to control himself, deny what he wanted. There was no ignoring Starscream now though. He glided up and down, whimpering a little as the ceiling node deep inside his valve was rubbed. He ground down, sensornet shimmering, the very air electric with the rising charge between them.

Starscream tried to draw it out, but each thrust rode over every sensor node buried in the lining of his valve. Skyfire was large enough to stretch it taut, make every last node spark from contact. He gave in, curling in against Skyfire, rocking and grinding faster, panting.

Skyfire bucked hard, sudden shout echoing in the cave, molten heat flooded Starscream’s valve, gushed out to slick his and Skyfire’s thighs. The whisper of his name, knowing he’d overloaded Skyfire first, threw Starscream over. He slipped, driving Skyfire deeper, harder, and screamed as ecstasy stole away everything except the bright burn it wrapped him in.

He floated down slowly, draped against Skyfire, entire body replete. Skyfire was slumped against the wall, helm turned to the side, optics shut. Starscream watched him for a moment, then forced himself to stand. He winced a little as Skyfire’s spike pulled from his valve, but ignored it. It was the good kind of sore that he could lie in his berth that night and enjoy. He began cleaning himself up, reflecting on just how well this had worked out.

Starscream strode over to Skyfire when he was done, dropping a clean cloth in his lap, then reaching for the shackles. “These will disengage in an hour.”

“Finished with me?” Skyfire asked, optics dim, staring at the ground, most of his face hidden from Starscream’s view. Was that shame in his voice?

“Yes.” Starscream gave it a little more thought. “I believe I am.” He turned, refusing to look back as he exited the cavern.


	2. Part two

Skyfire groaned as he woke. Everything ached. He might’ve underestimated the power behind Starscream’s nullrays.

“About time you woke.” The acidic bite in Starscream’s voice had only gotten worse of late. Skyfire wondered what the frag he was doing to his vocalizer, or if it was just compounded bitterness and an unhappy life. Or maybe just because Megatron seemed to like to grab the Seeker by his throat?

Opening his optics and lifting his helm was a bit of a chore, but Skyfire managed, and rather than give Starscream the satisfaction of his attention, he coolly looked around. He appeared to be chained up to the wall of a rather large cave. _Well, that’s original,_ he thought, noting that the exit was to his right, but around a blind curve of rock. He could hear daytime birds, and there was a slight breeze winding its way into the cavern. He was pretty sure that wherever Starscream had managed to lug him, they were far enough that any shouts would not be heard. A quick check confirmed that his communications had been disabled, and a good tug against the chains proved that Starscream was actually serious.

All this only took a moment, but Starscream had never been terribly patient when it came to getting the attention he thought he was due. “Skyfire!”

Skyfire slowly shifted his gaze, having been prepared for this. He _needed_ to egg Starscream on at first. At least until it got physical, then it would be a matter of carefully playing for the right response. It was underhanded, manipulative, but hardly the first time Skyfire had wrangled Starscream’s emotions and thought processes. This was for the greater good, and hopefully one day soon Starscream would see it.

It was, however, disappointing when Starscream visibly reined his temper in, and said, “You should take this a little more seriously, dear Skyfire. I’m a murderous Decepticon now, not the little turbopuppy that was happy to trail after your wings.”

“I’ve never said either of those things, and we both know you never trailed after me.” Skyfire also did not believe them, or he would not be here, taking part in this last-ditch, desperate plot to reach his old friend’s spark.

Skyfire was sure he was a fool, but he had to try. He let his optics roam around the cave again.

“You can’t escape,” Starscream said, sounding rather assured of that.

Skyfire intentionally ignored him and began really testing the chains that bound him to the cavern’s wall and floor. They didn’t so much as budge from their anchor points.

It only took a moment before Starscream snarled and stomped over to Skyfire. The grip on his chin was actually a little painful as Starscream turned his face. “Do not. Ignore. Me.”

Skyfire smirked, goading, “Primus forbid.”

Pain exploded in Skyfire’s cheek and helm. He stared at Starscream’s wide, surprised optics, and scrambled to land a blow of his own. “I see Megatron’s mentored you well.”

Starscream shook, leaning over Skyfire with his arched wings high, face twisted in rage. “I am _nothing_ like _him_! He’s a fool! He couldn’t have captured you! He couldn’t have managed to arrange it so that you were separated from the others and taken unnoticed from the battle! _I_ did that! That moron is so busy obsessing over Prime that he can’t even bring us a single victory over those idiotic, do-good Autobots!”

Ignoring his own hypocrisy, Skyfire asked, “And what, pray tell, is this… drive you have that led to my imprisonment here today?”

For a moment, Skyfire was sure he had pushed too far, that Starscream was really going to snap and kill him. Somehow, Starscream wrestled back a modicum of self-control, then more with a smirk, and _purred_ , “Shall I show you how obsessed I am? Are you so eager to meet your fate?”

Skyfire stayed very still as Starscream touched his face, stroked his neck, then began to toy with the sensitive edges of his canopy. “What are you doing?”

“Everything I’ve always wanted to.”

“You can’t-”

“Oh, but I can,” Starscream said, moving closer. He slid down, braced on one knee over Skyfire’s legs, intimately close. “I am.”

Skyfire opened his mouth to tell him to stop, then closed it, then almost spoke again. This was what he wanted. This is what he’d wanted to happen, but he hadn’t expected it to be so… easy. He couldn’t keep his systems from reacting to it all. He’d fallen for Starscream shortly after meeting him. Age, academy protocol, and his value in their friendship had always held him back. All that was gone now. All he had left was the need and hunger. Of course, he couldn’t ‘give in’ too easily.

“Don’t do this to us,” Skyfire whispered as Starscream tipped his helm in and licked a line up a neck cable.

“There is no ‘us’.”

“This is wrong.”

Starscream snerked, sharp fangs scraping over Skyfire’s main energon line and sending a rush of heat and lust straight to his interface array. “It is,” Starscream agreed, hand pushing between them to rub over Skyfire’s interface cover. His other hand gripped the back of Skyfire’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss that Skyfire did his best to resist. “It can be good for you,” Starscream whispered.

Skyfire fought against the lust burning through him. He _couldn’t_ make this too easy for Starscream. It _had_ to be a victory or he would grow suspicious.

“Open for me. I know you want me.”

Skyfire shook under the strain. How had he not realized how affected he would be? “Not like this,” he insisted, voice rasping with static.

“Should I be cruel?” Starscream asked, mouth doing wicked things to Skyfire’s throat. Instinct screamed at him not to bare the vulnerable lines of his neck to Starscream, yet he found himself tipping his helm to the side to allow better access. “Would it make your inevitable surrender easier for you to bear?”

“You are cruel.” Skyfire hissed, frame going rigid as his body took over, panel retracting and spike extending.

“You have no idea.” Starscream slowly stroked Skyfire’s spike, squeezing, thumb riding just under the head and sending bright bursts of pleasure along the length and across his sensornet. “But so are you. Denying me for so long.”

“Star!” Skyfire’s voice glitched with static, and before he could say more Starscream kissed him again. Skyfire didn’t fight it this time. He plundered Starscream’s mouth, trying to stake his own claim, dizzy-drunk from the need.

This was not going how he thought it would, but they were both too far gone to stop or second guess any of it.

There was a soft sound, then Starscream was moaning into Skyfire’s mouth, moving, bracing and balancing.

“Star!” Skyfire gasped breathlessly. His spark throbbed, hands opening and closing, grasping the chain for some anchor against the swirling desire as Starscream rocked his hips. Slick, impossibly tight heat slowly sheathed Skyfire’s spike. He growled, wanting, systems aflame. Starscream bit his lip, kissing, claiming him, little whimpers and soft moans escaping him with each tentative thrust.

When Starscream finally let go of his helm, Skyfire let it drop back, vents heaving for cool air. He could bare control himself, hips rolling in shallow thrusts, not trusting himself not to hurt Starscream by accident even if he weren’t bound. He wanted to grab those bright red hips, drive himself deep over and over until Starscream begged him to never stop. Never leave. Never let go.

Starscream rocked against him faster, panting breaths hot against Skyfire’s neck. Skyfire couldn’t take anymore. He thrust up hard, crying out loudly as release shattered him. He felt Starscream clench tight against his spike, and tipped his helm down, whispering, “My Star,” as the seeker arched and screamed.

Skyfire sighed, slumping against the wall of the cave. He turned his helm to the side, optics shut so Starscream wouldn’t see the triumph. When he thought he had himself back under control, Skyfire onlined his optics, staring at the floor and watching Starscream clean up in his periphery.

A cloth was dropped into his lap, then Starscream was bending over him. There was a series of soft beeps from the cuffs around his wrists, and Starscream said, “These will disengage in an hour.”

Forcing a bitterness he didn’t feel to his voice, Skyfire asked, “Finished with me?”

“Yes.” A pause. “I believe I am.”

Skyfire watched Starscream leave, a calculating smile curving his lips. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
